Promesses, morts et avenir
by D3D3
Summary: Poudlard lors de la 6e année du célèbre Harry Potter. Quel est le lien entre le trio de Griffondor, une jeune femme très intriguante et Voldemort ?
1. Promesses échouées

**C'est ma première fan fiction sur Harry Potter…j'espère juste que ça va vous plaire et sinon…au moins je me serais lancée !**

**J'ai classée cette histoire «M» en prévision d'évènements qui seront à venir.**

**Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez tous les personnages appartiennent la grande J.K.R., tous sauf une !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Promesses échouées

La vie pleine de promesses… Promesses qui n'ont pas respectées. Tant de disparus, plusieurs avant même d'avoir connu ce que c'était la vie. Tellement de morts, tant physique que mental. Combien, mais ô combien de personnes ont été détruites par ces évènements…

Ce sont les pensées auxquelles une jeune femme, début vingtaine, se laissait bercer. Elle se laissait aller sur la mer de tristesse, se laissant ballotter par les vagues de l'amertume. Elle se sentit alors suffoquer. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans ces pensées moroses, plus elle se sentait couler. La pression était de plus en plus présente. Elle se débattait, sombrait toujours plus. Dans l'obscurité où elle était, il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait la sauver.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, la secouant doucement mais fermement.

« Maud ! Reprends toi ! Respire, une bouffée à la fois…C'est ça continu ma belle. »

La dénommée Maud ouvrit les yeux, respira profondément, quelque peu calmée par les mains qui étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard vert ambre d'une femme lui ressemblant en plusieurs points.

« Désolée maman…Il faut juste que j'aille prendre un peu d'air. »

Sur ces mots, cette dernière se leva et s'en prendre la peine de dire un au revoir, elle sortit laissant sa mère déconcertée. Elle marchait, dans les rues plus ou moins éclairées de la vieille capitale, frissonnante, regrattant de n'avoir pas pris sa veste. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine d'un commerce d'antiquité, ce qu'elle y voyait, une jeune femme, les cheveux d'un brun foncé presque noir où l'on pouvait distinguer, à la lumière du soleil, des reflets de feu. Elle détourna la tête et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne se souciait même pas où ses pieds la menaient. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, ne plus avoir ces pensées. Ne plus avoir la sensation qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le parc où les Français perdirent ce continent aux mains des Anglais, et ce, en onze minutes. Maud vit au loin, près des remparts, des éclats de couleurs rouges et verts. Intriguée, elle s'approcha. À distance raisonnable, elle entendit des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus avant. Tels que «stupéfix» ou bien «endoloris». Elle se rapprocha davantage, partagée entre sa curiosité dévorante et sa petite voix intérieur lui disant que c'était dangereux. Après un débat rapide, elle se cacha dans un buisson. Les combats, du moins pensa-t-elle, était d'une violence telle que Maud eut un hoquet de surprise. Ce qui attira l'attention d'un homme à la chevelure platine, portant une robe ressemblant à celle du Klu klux klan, à la différence c'est que celle-ci était noire au lieu d'être blanche. Il hocha la tête et Maud sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle déglutit pensant à une arme à feu, ne se débattant pas quand une femme au visage marqué par la folie l'empoigna.

« Dumbledore, je vous demanderai d'avoir l'obligeance à dire à vos petits chiots, d'arrêter et de se tenir tranquille. Sinon cette moldu en payera de sa vie.»

Comme pour appuyer les dires de l'homme blond, la femme qui tenait Maud la poussa par terre sans ménagement et lui mit un pied dans le dos afin de la maintenir au sol, la baguette toujours pointée au dos. La moldu, comme ces étranges personnes l'avaient appelées, releva la tête comme elle le pouvait. Elle constata que les gens vêtus de noir encerclait un groupe de gens, ces derniers lancèrent par terre des bouts de bois.

« Réfléchie Maud! Réfléchis ! » pensa-t-elle.

Peu importe le conflit dans lequel elle était tombée, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose afin de, au moins, remettre les forces égales. La femme qui la maintenait au sol observait la scène riant de la manière la plus démente que Maud ait eu l'occasion d'entendre. La pression sur son dos était moins forte.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'homme nommé Maud, se retourna rapidement, saisit la jambe de sa persécutrice et la fit tomber. Sous le choc, cette dernière se trouva assommer. Elle se leva, ramassa la baguette de la femme, la brisa et se retourna pour voir la scène. Le combat avait repris de plus belle, mais il semblait que le groupe du vieil homme avait l'avantage. Voyant une jeune fille brune en difficulté, au prise avec le cagoulé blond, Maud attaqua d'un bon coup entre les jambes. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Maud en profita pour s'approcher de la jeune fille et constata qu'elle était gravement blessée, sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, partait pour s'éloigner des derniers combats. La brunette les yeux ronds de stupeur, lui cria de se pencher, mais il était trop tard. Un éclair vert l'atteignit au dos, la faisant tomber par terre ainsi que la jeune fille qu'elle tentait de sauver.

«MALEFOY!!»

Sur ce, l'homme disparu ainsi que la démente dans un craquement sonore.

Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour du corps de Maud.

« Fol Œil aller voir le ministre de la magie canadienne, qu'il s'arrange pour expliquer les évènements qui viennent de se produire ici au ministre moldu. Qu'il trouve aussi un moyen d'expliquer la mort ou bien disparition de cette jeune femme.»

Dumbledore posa un œil triste sur cette dernière. Quoi que sans savoir pourquoi et sans pouvoir magique, elle avait pris leur camp et avait combattu vaillamment. La jeune fille brune retourna le corps de Maud. Sa peau dégageait de la chaleur, certes elle était froide, mais de la chaleur il y avait tout de même. Elle lui prit son pouls. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Pour être certaine, elle lui reprit le pouls.

« Par Merlin et la barbe de tous les magiciens ! Dumbledore ! McGonagall! Elle est en vie ! »

Maud, dans les profondeurs de son inconscience, dans les soubresauts d'images des combats dont son cerveau se souvenait clairement, se disait que des promesses avaient échoué. Mais que d'autres étaient à venir.

« La vie tient à respecter la promesse faite, il y a de cela fort longtemps.»

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente que la jeune femme eut avant de sombrer dans le néant.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre…j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le second déjà en ligne !**

**D3D3**


	2. ÉtrangèrePas vraiment

**Voici le deuxième chapitre !**

**Enjoy!**

Étrangère… Pas vraiment…

« Gromphumm…n…non…non! NON ! »

Maud se réveilla en sursaut et sauta en bas du lit en position de combat. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, éblouies par le soleil qui entrait par une des hautes fenêtres de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa vue était embrouillée, elle ne distinguait que les contours des personnes se dirigeant vers elle. Elles lui parlaient, mais elle ne saisissait rien. Elle allait frapper la première chose qui s'approchait, mais elle perdit le peu de force qu'elle avait et s'effondra dans les bras de Dumbledore.

« Pom Pom, je crois bien que cette jeune femme à encore besoin de vos talentueux services. Avertissez-moi lorsqu'elle sera réveillée et en état de discuter. »

Il quitta, non pas sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à la médicomage, Madame Pomfresh. Quant à elle, elle s'affairait déjà sur le cas de Maud. Tout en criant à ses autres patients de retourner à leur lit, que sinon elle allait leur faire prendre une potion relaxante à la délicieuse saveur de poissons. Tous marmonnèrent, mais ne rouspétèrent pas. Seules trois personnes s'attardèrent près du lit de la survivante. Un jeune homme, grand, quelque peu déglingué, les cheveux roux, avec pour expression faciale des plus niaise ( il est difficile de savoir s'il est curieux ou bien si c'est son visage habituel). Un autre jeune homme, celui-ci est beaucoup plus mince et élancé que le roux, les cheveux noirs en bataille, arborant au front une cicatrise qui ressemble en s'y m'éprendre à un éclair. La dernière personne et non la moindre est la jeune femme brune que Maud avait sauvé du mage noir nommé Malefoy.

« Weasley Ronald ! Potter Harry ! Granger Hermione ! Retournez à vos lits!Vous vous avez mérité mon soin particulier.»

Le garçon à la tignasse rousse grimaça à l'avance du goût qu'il aurait dans la bouche éventuellement. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, la brunette s'attarda quelques secondes de plus, puis finalement rejoignit son lit en soupirant.

Maud l'intriguait grandement…Elle était certaine qu'elle avait reçu un plein dos un Aveda Kadevra…Par quel miracle, elle était encore en vie ? Elle se tortura l'esprit en cherchant une explication rationnelle jusqu'au moment qu'elle reçu la potion au poisson…elle retint un haut-le-coeur puis sentit que son corps et son esprit relaxaient graduellement. Peut-être après un peu de répits, elle pourra résoudre ce mystère.

« Foi d'Hermione Granger, je saurais le pourquoi du comment ! Sinon je ne suis plus une Granger ! »

Le rouquin, quant à lui, ne s'en faisait guère. Il savait que c'était vraiment étrange mais depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter, des choses bizarres, il s'en avait déroulé ! Il porta son attention à son amie Hermione placé dans le lit juste en face du sien.

« Mione est tellement intelligente, elle va être capable de comprendre elle…Mon dieu, elle est tellement belle quand elle se laisse aller…»

Sur cette pensée, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Quant à l'autre jeune homme, qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son meilleur ami…Chose qui n'était pas très dure car tous s'affichaient sur le visage de ce dernier. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'enfonça dans ses propres réflexions. Il se surprit à être jaloux de la jeune canadienne…Il était le seul à avoir survécu à un Aveda ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il regretta ses pensées, mais il était trop tard…Le venin de la jalousie coulait déjà dans ses veines.

« Si Sirius était là…Il saurait quoi me dire…»

Harry s'enfonça de plus en plus dans sa morosité, chose déjà difficile étant donné à quel point son moral était bas.

Dumbledore quant à lui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Le trouble pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il y a très peu de choses qu'ils l'ont troublés dans sa vie…Et le cas de cette jeune Québécoise le troublait grandement. Ce visage…Il n'était pas très sûr, mais ce visage lui était familier…Ou du moins il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant mais quand ? Il n'avait pas senti des pouvoirs magiques venant d'elle…Pourtant elle avait cassé sans la moindre difficulté une baguette en parfait état et avait surtout survécu au sort de mort.

Quand le professeur de métamorphose, McGonagall, entra dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle le trouva en contemplation devant la pensine. Objet qui permet de faire voir, de faire revivre à son utilisateur des souvenirs, que par la pensée seule, seraient trop dure à se rappeler. Elle prit alors la parole lorsqu'elle vit le pli de souci au front de son vieil ami.

« Albus ? L'ordre nous attend.»

Le vieil homme se retourna et fit un sourire triste à son amie.

« Allons-y…Moins longtemps je serais parti mieux se sera…Minerva ma chère, après vous.»

McGonagall se dirigea vers la cheminée prit de la poudre puis la lança dans le feu.

« Le terrier, chez les Weasley ! »

Le magicien partit à sa suite.

Le lendemain, tous les patients reçurent leur congé de l'infirmerie. Ils retrouvèrent leur professeur de métamorphose cerner jusqu'aux lèvres celles-ci étant un mince filet tellement elles étaient pincées. Tous les élèves savaient que lorsque cette dernière affichait ce visage, rien ne présageait de bon. Hermione regardait son professeur préféré avec inquiétude. Elle rapporta son attention sur ses compagnons de travail, Harry et Ron.

« Après le dîner, je vais directement à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le cas, de vous-savez-quoi…»

Harry et Ron marmonnèrent des excuses disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas…C'était leur première pratique de Quiddish, ils ne pouvaient l'annuler.

« Potter ! Weasley ! Même vous miss Granger !Taisez-vous et veuillez me faire le plaisir de changer ce petit moineau en faucon ! 10 points de moins à Griffondor ! Je vois que ça vous amuse Monsieur Malefoy… 10 points de moins à Serpentard…»

Drago Malefoy jeta un œil noir au trio de Griffondor puis se concentra sur le travail à faire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, McGonagall n'était pas d'humeur…Valait mieux ne rien ajouter.

Pendant l'heure du dîner, ce n'était guère mieux…Même le directeur semblait être ailleurs…La petite lueur de malice n'éclairant pas ses yeux. Touchant à peine à son assiette. C'est alors que Madame Pomfresh entra d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce fut automatique, le directeur se leva et suivit l'infirmière, accompagnée de sa directrice adjointe, Minerva, ainsi qu'un professeur aux allures ténébreuses, la peau ébène, les cheveux brillant sous l'éclairage des bougies.

Hermione retint à grand peine ses deux meilleurs amis de partir à la suite de cette petite délégation.

« Ça serait trop louche que nous partons juste après eux…Tout le monde connaît nos aventures passées…Il faut être subtil. Imaginez le rumeurs, et les répercussions dont ça va avoir. Attendons au moins 5 minutes…»

Harry se calma aussitôt…Des rumeurs sur lui…Il en avait assez bavé comme ça ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter… Cela lui rappela, l'année où il tentait de faire entendre raison aux autres élèves de Poudlard, sur le retour du lord noir Voldemort. Il regarda les gens autour…La mine sombre…Il fallait qu'il revienne avec Cédric Diggory mort dans ses bras pour qu'ils comprennent… Et jouer les héros…Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois… Son parrain Sirius était mort par sa faute…

« Harry…Harry ! Ça fait déjà 5 minutes…Allons-y.»

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Dumbledore avait presque atteint l'infirmerie. Marchant rapidement, courant presque. C'était la première fois que les deux collègues du directeur le voyaient aussi empressé. Quand ils firent finalement irruption dans la salle de soin, ils constatèrent avec effroi que la jeune femme n'était plus dans son lit. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils la virent près de la fenêtre, observant le parc de Maud, la vue s'étendant jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Pomfresh allait la réprimander, mais McGonagall la retint. Le sombre professeur grogna, mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore s'approcha un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, le regard toujours éteint.

« Mademoiselle ? Je me présente Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous présente la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Severus Rogue et Madame Pomfresh. C'est elle qui a eu la grâce que vous soigner.»

Il fit une pause, laissant la jeune femme prendre le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de lui dire. Cette dernière détailla les quatre personnes présente. Ils semblaient sortis d'un vieux conte…Mais elle n'était pas surprise…De la magie ? Pourquoi pas…Ça expliquait bien des choses. Elle leur fit une légère révérence.

« Je me présente à mon tour. Je me nomme Maud Leimkïhler.»

Tous levèrent un sourcil à la mention. Les trois Griffondor qui étaient arrivés depuis peu restèrent en retrait préférant écouter la suite. Hermione prit note mentalement du prénom et nom de la sa sauveuse.

« Je sais, c'est peu habituel pour une canadienne française… Ma famille est une des plus ancienne et notre arbre généalogique ne s'est pas très étendu… Ce qui explique mon nom de famille. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui devrais donner des explications…où suis-je ? Sûrement plus au Québec.»

Dumbledore sourit devant l'attitude de la jeune femme, il trouvait étrange qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas du fait qu'elle est dans un collège de magie, encore moins dans son propre pays mais il appréciait son attitude.

« Vous êtes perspicace miss Leimkïhler…Vous êtes en Angleterre…Après les évènements, j'ai jugé bon de vous faire soigner par la meilleure médicomage.J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous…Dans mon bureau. Il y a ici de jeunes oreilles indiscrètes qui ont cours dans peu de temps si je ne m'abuse.»

Le trio rougit sous la remarque. Il ne les avait pas vu, mais il s'adressait clairement à eux. Rogue ainsi que McGonagall se dirigèrent vers eux, les chassant d'une manière polie…Du moins pour la sous-directrice… Rogue quant à lui les menaçait de retirer 50 points à Griffondor s'ils ne partaient pas à l'instant. Ce qui s'en suivit une dispute entre les deux professeur. Dumbledore et Maud en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans le bureau du directeur.

Ces derniers discutèrent longuement. Patiemment, après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire manger des bonbons au citron, il lui parla de Poudlard, des quatre maison comportant l'école, du monde sorciers, lui parlant même de la guerre dans laquelle elle était tombée. Cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher les choses…Elle avait été témoin d'un événement qui en disait long sur la situation du monde magique. Il tenta d'en savoir plus sur cette femme, qui à ses yeux (et c'était un exploit), était énigmatique. Il n'apprit rien de consistant cependant. Tout, sauf une chose, le nom de famille du côté maternel…Lege-Gigou, le nom d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorcier français, à présent éteinte. Du moins ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Maud Leimkïhler, Lege-Girou…Intéressant comme généalogie…

« Monsieur ? Le drôle de… chapeau… là-bas, vous parle.»

Dumbledore se leva, discuta le plus bas possible avec le couvre-chef. Pendant ce temps, Maud s'extasiait devant la multitude de portraits dans le bureau…Dont les occupants de ceux-ci l'observaient avec autant d'attention qu'elle. La mine un peu inquiète, le directeur lui présenta le chapeau.

« Le choixpeau magique souhaite s'entretenir en tête à tête avec vous…»

Il lui mit sur la tête. Maud ne bougea pas un muscle, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Et elle ne resta pas sans reste.

« Jeune femme inconnue et connue,

La vérité trop tôt dévoilée,

Fera tomber plusieurs des nues.

Les promesses du lointain passé,

Toi élever dans le monde moldu,

Devra retrouver.

Ce qui a été, ce qui fut,

Te montrera le chemin déjà tracé,

D'un mal convenu.

Retrouve ta destinée,

Pense- moi saugrenu,

Mais c'est le temps de se réveiller.»

Maud était sous le choc. Elle ne saisissait pas ce que tout ça voulait dire…S'adressait-il à elle ou bien cela était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle lui demanda des explications, mais ce dernier était retourné dans son silence. Dumbledore l'a regarda avec interrogation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si le choixpeau vous a parlé en priver c'est qu'il souhaitait que cela reste entre lui et vous. Vous la seule juge du moment où vous souhaiterez en faire part. Bon ! J'ai trouvé l'explication de votre présence ici. Vous semblez vous y connaître en combat de corps à corps…Et les élèves ont besoin de savoir se défendre d'un autre moyen que magiquement.»

Ils s'entendirent et descendirent dans la grande salle. Après bien sûr avoir montré ses nouveaux appartement et avoir fourni des robes de sorcier à la nouvelle professeur d'entraînement physique ( nouveau poste créé pour l'occasion ). Une place à la table des professeurs fut faite pour Maud. Dumbledore l'a présenta, expliqua qu'étant donné le retour du lord noir, tous les moyens étaient bon pour s'assurer leur survie. Étant donné que c'était la première journée de cours, il n'y avait pas de problème à remanier les horaires des élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Il leur mentionna qu'ils recevraient dès le petit-déjeuner leur nouvel emploi du temps. Ils applaudirent la nomination de leur nouvelle enseignante.

Maud mangea peu, parla que très peu. Le professeur Flitwik qui lui demandait quels étaient ses sortilèges préférés, elle évitait avec adresse de répondre et parti tôt à son appartement. Elle voulait réfléchir…Réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir…Réfléchir pourquoi elle avait acceptée de rester enseigner dans cette école…Beaucoup de questions brûlaient en elle…Elle finit par s'endormir… Épuisée, triste avec pour seule pensée le dernier regard que sa mère lui avait porté.

Hermione observa attentivement celle qui l'avait sauvée, celle qui avait survécu à un sort impardonnable. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle reçu un hibou avec un court mot provenant de son directeur. Elle devait se rendre dans son bureau, dès la fin du repas. Et surtout, de ne pas parler à Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'elle avait reçu. Mal à l'aise, elle réussit à tromper Ron mais pas Harry. Alors que Ron finissait son assiette débordante, Harry se sauva, avec l'excuse d'un besoin avait ri d'une manière peu élégante et se retourna vers Neville, un garçon de leur maison, engageant la conversation sur le Quiddish. Harry ne prit pas de temps à rattraper Hermione. Elle marchait en compagnie de McGonagall et finalement entra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Frustré et jaloux, il partit pour le dortoir des Griffondor. Une fois rendu, il monta directement et se mit au lit. Ron arriva peu après lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir rejoint dans la grande salle…il allait faire d'autres reproches, mais avec le regard qu'Harry venait de lui faire, il murmura un «bonne nuit» et s'en alla.

« Pourquoi Hermione ? Ne devrait-il pas me parler, à moi !? Ne suis-je pas celui qui détruira Voldemort ? Pourquoi ils me prennent pour un enfant ? Cette fille…Pourquoi Dumbledore la garde??! Et quoi encore…Professeur d'entraînement physique ?!!»

Il s'endormit finalement avec des idées qui étaient dignes de n'importe quel Serpentard.

Hermione quant elle, une fois arrivé à son dortoir, se coucha mais eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir. Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission…Pas pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais une mission quand même. Elle était flattée que le plus grand mage, un génie parmi ses pairs, lui demande à elle, de faire les recherches concernant Maud Leimkïhler. Apprenant, le nom de famille de sa mère, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise. Elle avait déjà lu sur l'histoire des familles de sang pur... Lege-Gigou une des plus vieille, non la plus vieille famille de sorcier français. Qui est sensé être disparu depuis des siècles…Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta sur le questionnement de la brunette.

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre : Passé, présent… Passé?!?**


End file.
